Zoo Chinno
by Leslie Rebeka B.S.L
Summary: Otra tabla de Reto a la Carta. Esta vez Albus es el protagonista. Drabbles en los que Albus relaciona a diferentes personas con "algo" especial. Entra y lee.
1. Cabra

ZOO CHINO

AUTORA: Leslie R. Black S. Lupin

PERSONAJES: Albus (8 años), Aberforth (6), Percival, Kendra y Arianna (bebé).

ADVERTENCIAS: Spoilers.

COMENTARIOS: Viñetas separadas, aunque no completamente independientes inspiradas en la Tabla "Horóscopo Chino" de Retos a la carta, la comunidad de LJ, atemporales y no necesariamente conectadas entre si, todas desde el punto de vista de Albus.

Ok, un par de aclaraciones.

Antes que nada, pondré el Disclaimer, aunque ya nos lo sepamos de memoria: "Todos los personajes, lugares, etc., pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la WB", no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo busco divertirme un rato.

Segundo, la info es muy variable, desde momentos cannon, algunas escenas ocurridas en los libros, escenas que yo considero que faltaron y están un par que son completamente de mi imaginación. Ahora si, a lo que iba.

Summary: La fascinación de Aber por esos animales comenzó desde muy pequeño, Albus recuerda a su hermano y un peluche en forma de cabra.

1.- Cabra.

Los expresivos ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa.

-Al- Albus sintió como su hermano sacudía su manga, mientras veía hacia un lugar unos metros mas adelante. –Al ¿Qué es eso?- le preguntó, cargado de emoción, levantando el dedo en dirección a algo que lo intrigaba. Aberforth era así, desde que se había dado cuenta de que el sabia muchas cosas, todo eran preguntas, le alegraba poder ser de ayuda a su pequeño hermano.

Albus levantó la mirada del libro que sostenía. Estaban en casa de su tia Mafalda, en el campo, celebrando una de esas grandes fiestas. Observó en la dirección que el pequeño Aber señalaba.

-Es una cabra- le dijo un poco sorprendido. No le veía nada de particular al animal, le parecía ligeramente burdo.

-Podemos ir a ver mas cerca- los ojos azules de su hermano lo observaron con suplica. Albus sonrió.

-Claro- se levantó, sacudió su túnica, una elegante túnica color dorado claro. Colocó su libro bajo el brazo y echó a andar, seguido por el pequeño. Llegaron hasta la cerca, donde el animal, de color gris, masticaba lentamente, mirándolos desinteresado.

-¿Que come?- preguntó nuevamente Aber, poniendo las manos en la cerca, apretándola tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

-Pasto- contestó. –Es un rumiante- miró a su hermano, que tenia la mirada clavada en el animal –quiere decir que tiene que masticar su comida muchas veces- le explicó.

-¿Por eso parece que no acaba de comer?- dedujo su hermano.

-Exacto-

La siguiente Navidad, los Dumbledore estaban en la alfombra de su casa, Kendra sostenía en brazos a la pequeña Arianna, mientras Percival pasaba los paquetes a Albus o a Aber, de acuerdo a quien eran dirigidos, de vez en cuando; muy seguido, un regalo iba a dar al regazo de Kendra.

Aber abría sus regalos, encontró el que tenia la tarjeta con el nombre de Albus, un gran paquete, color gris, con un moño plateado enorme. Lo abrió apresuradamente.

Un enorme peluche, en forma de cabra, del tamaño real de una cría. Lo abrazó, luego se lanzó sobre su hermano, con el juguete aun entre las manos. Que emitió un gracioso ruido, exactamente igual al de una pequeña cabra.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

363 palabras, eso esta bien ¿No? Fue mas de todo lo extra, pero bueno.

Ciao, bss, bye


	2. Gallo

ZOO CHINO

AUTORA: Leslie R. Black S. Lupin

PERSONAJES: Albus y Gellert

ADVERTENCIAS: Spoilers. Slash.

COMENTARIOS: Viñetas separadas, aunque no completamente independientes inspiradas en la Tabla "Horóscopo Chino" de Retos a la carta, la comunidad de LJ, atemporales y no necesariamente conectadas entre si, todas desde el punto de vista de Albus.

Antes que nada, pondré el Disclaimer, aunque ya nos lo sepamos de memoria: "Todos los personajes, lugares, etc., pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la WB", no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo busco divertirme un rato.

Summary: Extraña costumbre la de estos animales, de levantarse al amanecer, justo como él. La diferencia Gellert no lo despierta gritando fuera de su ventana.

2.- Gallo.

Escucho lejanamente el canto de un animal. Un melodioso acorde, supuso que seria alguna de las muchas mascotas de cualquiera de sus vecinos. Tal vez el pequeño Elder había conseguido otro extraño ser para su colección de "amigos".

Aun sabiendo que estaba amaneciendo se negó a abrir los ojos. Estaba tan cómodo. Calientito, acurrucado. Se sentía tan bien estar protegido de esa manera entre los brazos de quien amaba. Se quedo quieto, respirando tranquilamente. No podría ser de otra manera. Se sentía en paz.

Sintió a Gellert apretar su abrazo, atrayendo mas su cuerpo hacia el de el. Escuchó el sonido proveniente de su garganta, como un ronroneo. Después sintió los tibios labios recorriendo su cuello. Dejando ligeros besos, que sin embargo lo hacían estremecerse.

-Despierta dormilón- susurró la suave voz en su oído. Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Albus no se movió. Sabía que con eso causaría que el rubio volviera sus besos mas apasionados. Es lo que estaba esperando.

Gellert no tardó. Mordió sin lastimar la unión del hombro y el cuello y una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar el estomago del pelirrojo. Sintió los tibios rayos del sol acariciando la piel de su rostro, su luz también lo segó, pero no importaba, esa sensación era una nimiedad comparada con el calor que producía el hombre que lo abrazaba.

Se dijo a si mismo que no le molestaría ser despertado así el resto de su vida. Se acordó de esos animales muggles que cantan para anunciar el nuevo día, sonrió internamente, tenía su propio gallo, pero la técnica del rubio era mejor que gritar fuera de su ventana.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

273 palabras. Bien.

Ciao, bss, bye


	3. Conejo

ZOO CHINO

AUTORA: Leslie R. Black S. Lupin

PERSONAJES: Albus, Arianna, Gellert

ADVERTENCIAS: Spoilers.

COMENTARIOS: Viñetas separadas, aunque no completamente independientes inspiradas en la Tabla "Horóscopo Chino" de Retos a la carta, la comunidad de LJ, atemporales y no necesariamente conectadas entre si, todas desde el punto de vista de Albus.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares, etc., pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la WB, no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo busco divertirme un rato.

3.- Conejo

Caminaban tomados de la mano. Arianna caminaba por delante de ellos, iban despacio, la chica se agachaba constantemente, ya fuera para acariciar una flor que le llamara la atención o para observar atentamente un insecto.

Percibieron un ligero movimiento, un conejo blanco se encontraba comiendo cerca de el último sitio en que se había detenido Arianna.

-Will- era una de las pocas palabras que pronunciaba su hermana. El la miró. Señalaba al pequeño animal, que reflejaba suavemente la luz del sol. Con un rápido movimiento de varita, Gellert logró que el conejo se acerara. Apareció un poco de alfalfa, se la tendió a Arianna. Ella la tomó, se volvió hacia el conejo y se sentó sobre el pastó. Permitiendo que llegar hasta ella.

Albus se soltó de la mano de Gellert. Se acercó a Arianna.

-Es un conejo- le explicó, mientras la chica acariciaba suavemente la cabeza del animalillo, que masticaba rápidamente la hierba en sus manos.

Gellert sonrió, Albus acariciaba también al conejo. La escena le encantaba. Observar al poderoso mago, junto a su hermana, acariciando a una pequeña criatura.

Albus sonreía también, la tranquilidad en el aura de Arianna era balsámica, le gustaba que ella estuviera contenta. De alguna manera ella era como el conejo que acariciaban, tranquila pero asustadiza, precavida. Mientras no le hicieras nada estaría bien, pero si la asustabas su magia se escapaba de control, como le conejillo, que huiría ante un movimiento brusco.

Seria una buena mascota se dijo a si mismo, mientras regresaban a la casa, Arianna tomada de su mano, y Gellert cargando al pequeño conejo. Gell, así le había llamado ella.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

270 palabras.

Ciao, bss, bye


	4. Serpiente

ZOO CHINO

AUTORA: Leslie R. Black S. Lupin

PERSONAJES: Albus, Severus, Minerva, Slughorn.

ADVERTENCIAS: Spoilers.

COMENTARIOS: Viñetas separadas, aunque no completamente independientes inspiradas en la Tabla "Horóscopo Chino" de Retos a la carta, la comunidad de LJ, atemporales y no necesariamente conectadas entre si, todas desde el punto de vista de Albus.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares, etc., pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la WB, no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo busco divertirme un rato.

Summary: Desde el momento en que el joven Snape pisó Hogwarts, Albus decidió que pondría especial atención en ese joven, solitario y misterioso, por su propio bien, y el de los demás.

4.- Serpiente

-Severus Snape- la autoritaria voz de su segunda al mano llamó al siguiente alumno. Un joven delgado, pálido, de cabellos extremadamente obscuros, caminó hacia el sombrero.

-Slytherin- el sombrero apenas se tomó un par de segundos en decidir. El chico caminó hacia la mesa, sin sonreír, solo hizo un ligero asentimiento, mientras sus nuevos compañeros lo saludaban educadamente. Esos Slytherins, no sabían ser efusivos, pensó, mientras un nuevo Griffindor se añadía a la mesa de los leones siendo recibido con la algarabía característica.

Meses mas tarde, Albus conversaba con Horace.

-Excelente elemento Slytherin ese joven Snape- le decía su compañero. –Tiene un talento natural para las pociones. Como esa chica Evans, de Gryffindor. Los mejores alumnos que he visto en años-

-Me alegra que tengas tan buenos alumnos Horace- le sonrió al profesor de pociones. –Cuéntame más acerca de Severus-

-Sigo preguntándome como te acuerdas de cada alumno Albus- le contestó, después le hablo del misterioso chico. Albus no pudo menos que pensar que el joven hacia honor al animal de su escudo. Era muy astuto, solitario, misterioso, tenia el ligero presentimiento que también podía llegar a ser dañino, si se le permitía. Se tomo la misión de vigilarlo de cerca, era un mago poderoso, lo protegería, y de paso protegería a los demás. Desgraciadamente, no se equivocó.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

214 palabras, cortito, espero q no demasiado

Ciao, bss, bye


	5. Caballo

ZOO CHINO

AUTORA: Leslie R. Black S. Lupin

PERSONAJES: Albus, James y Peeves

ADVERTENCIAS: Spoilers.

COMENTARIOS: Viñetas separadas, aunque no completamente independientes inspiradas en la Tabla "Horóscopo Chino" de Retos a la carta, la comunidad de LJ, atemporales y no necesariamente conectadas entre si, todas desde el punto de vista de Albus.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares, etc., pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la WB, no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo busco divertirme un rato.

5.- Caballo

Peeves rebotaba por las paredes del pasillo. El poltergiest era muy divertido, incluso con sus bromas pesadas. No entendía que el joven Argus no le encontrara gracia. Poner tinta en los telescopios, para después ver a todo los jóvenes de quinto año con manchas alrededor de los ojos, era gracioso, no entendía que Minerva tampoco lo encontrara divertido.

Escuchó las carcajadas del duende acercándose a el.

-Buenos días señor director- le saludo, sacándose la el sombrero

-Buenos días Peeves- inclinó la cabeza -Puedo saber ¿A dónde te diriges?-

-Tendría que mentirle si le dijera algo-

-Cierto- rió. –Nos vemos Peeves, procura no enfadar demasiado a Argus- reemprendió su camino. Al dar la vuelta en el siguiente pasillo se sorprendió. El joven James Potter estaba en el suelo, con expresión abatida. –Buenos días Señor Potter- saludo educadamente. El chico levantó la mirada. Era extraño observar a James Potter sin sus amigos, y particularmente sin el joven Black a su lado.

-No se que tendrán de buenos Señor-

-A veces- dijo despreocupadamente –es difícil conseguir lo que uno quiere- los ojos castaños lo observaron interrogantes. –Uno no debe dejar de persistir James-

-¿Señor?-

-Los más hermosos y valiosos caballos tienden a ser los más reacios en dejarse domar. Ser tercos esta en su naturaleza- lo miró de manera cómplice. -Tal vez el domarlos no sea siempre el camino. Podría permitírseles decidir, coaccionándolos un poco claro, después de todo, son muy inteligentes- levantó la mirada. –Que su día mejore seños Potter-

Continuó caminando. Esperaba haber sido de ayuda al joven corazón de James. Sabia que su atracción por la pelirroja prefecta de Gryffindor era puro, ojalá ella se enterara también.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

277 palabras.

Ciao, bss, bye


	6. Rata

ZOO CHINO

AUTORA: Leslie R. Black S. Lupin

PERSONAJES: Albus y Sirius, mención de los merodeadores

ADVERTENCIAS: Spoilers.

COMENTARIOS: Viñetas separadas, aunque no completamente independientes inspiradas en la Tabla "Horóscopo Chino" de Retos a la carta, la comunidad de LJ, atemporales y no necesariamente conectadas entre si, todas desde el punto de vista de Albus.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares, etc., pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la WB, no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo busco divertirme un rato.

Summary: "Peter está vivo" el susurro quebrado del demacrado hombre frente a el lo hizo estremecerse, ¡Había condenado a un hombre inocente!

6.- Rata

Entró a la habitación, estaba casi completamente a oscuras, solo la luna llena intentaba iluminarla con su brillante luz, unos cuantos rayos lograban atravesar la ventana. Miró la silueta del hombre sentado en el extremo contrario de la habitación, abrazándose a si mismo, estremeciéndose ligeramente, cuando se acostumbró a la tenue luz, se dio cuenta de que el otro había levantado la vista en cuanto había escuchado que alguien entraba.

-Peter está vivo- un susurro quebrado. Lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos azules que se parecían tanto a los de el, pero parecían cargar con mas años y con mucho mas dolor, desvió la mirada. Su mente trabajaba a toda prisa. Si el joven Petigrew estaba vivo, algo no era como él había pensado. Y la certeza de que Sirius le decía la verdad lo impactó.

Él mismo había atestiguado contra Sirius. James jamás le había dicho del cambio. ¿Por qué? Sus pensamientos tomaban forma rápidamente: Sabia que alguien cercano era el traidor, creyeron que entre menos personas lo supieran, seria mas seguro. Movió la cabeza negativamente, incrédulo y un sentimiento doloroso y sordo se instalo en su pecho, de pronto se sintió muy cansado, ¡Había condenado a un hombre inocente!

Hacia 12 años el no había hablado con el acusado, jamás había entendido como es que Black había traicionado a su hermano, pero las pruebas estaban ahí. Sirius era el guardián, eso habían dicho James y Lily. Tom había descubierto la ubicación, lo que quería decir que el guardián había decido romper su juramento. Sirius fue el primero en llegar a la escena del crimen, a Hagrid lo había enviado el mismo, pero pocos se habían enterado para el momento en que Black ya SABIA.

La cabeza le dolía, respiró buscando serenarse, miró al moreno.

-Flash Back-

"Peter Petigrew" leyó el encabezado. Abrió el folder, empezó a leer la información del chico, "algo torpe" comentaban algunos profesores. "Muy decidido" la nota de la profesora Stevens lo hizo sonreír.

Minerva le había dicho que el chico era listo, pero era muy tímido e inseguro y las avasallantes personalidades de sus amigos (Black y Potter) no lo ayudaban. "Tal vez el joven Lupin sea una buena influencia para el" había añadido la mujer.

El joven Petigrew parecía débil, pero Albus sabía que bajo esa fachada existía un Gryffindor valeroso. Se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana. El chico estaba cerca del lago, junto a sus amigos. El joven Black perseguía a James, mientras Remus observaba divertido, con la varita sostenida, Albus supuso que para detener a los otros en caso de que comenzaran a pelear en serio. Y Peter se reía libremente, al parecer Sirius gritaba algo mientras corría detrás del otro.

Definitivamente, Albus confiaba en que le joven adquiriera seguridad, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

-Fin Flash Back-

-Escapó- Albus salió de sus recuerdos, la voz del adulto lo saco de ese recuerdo, el Sirius que tenia frente a el se veía desecho, desesperado, lo observó llevarse las manos a la cabeza, luciendo completamente acabado. Era el momento de enmendar su error. Debía salvarlo

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Poco más de 500 palabras, salió bastante largo, pero no encuentro manera de hacerlo mas pequeño.

Ciao, bss, bye


	7. Perro

ZOO CHINO

AUTORA: Leslie R. Black S. Lupin

PERSONAJES: Albus y Sirius

ADVERTENCIAS: Spoilers.

COMENTARIOS: Viñetas separadas, aunque no completamente independientes inspiradas en la Tabla "Horóscopo Chino" de Retos a la carta, la comunidad de LJ, atemporales y no necesariamente conectadas entre si, todas desde el punto de vista de Albus.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares, etc., pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la WB, no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo busco divertirme un rato.

Summary: Una confesión, explicaciones, muchas reglas rotas, 3 animagos ilegales, un hipogryfo liberado y un inocente mas salvado.

7.- Perro

-Cuéntame Sirius- dijo en el tono mas paternal que logro, luchando contra el nudo que se formo en su garganta al pensar en que; si el hubiese confiado en Sirius, Harry y Remus no habrían sufrido tanto, habrían sido felices, los tres, juntos.

Enseguida el alivio y la esperanza en los ojos azules emergieron ligeramente. El moreno comenzó a hablar.

Las escenas se sucedían en su mente, mientras imaginaba todo lo que el joven le relataba. El descubrimiento del secreto de Remus. La decisión de transformarse en animagos, mientras lo observaba transformarse en perro, lo que le sorprendió, el nunca se enteró de nada, era preocupante, justo bajo sus narices. Las noches de luna llena en que acompañaron al Licántropo, esa era la explicación de que Remus dejara de herirse durante las transformaciones.

Llegó a la noche en que James y Lily lanzarían el hechizo. Le dijo que él; Sirius, había sugerido que cambiaran de guardián, para despistar al enemigo. Que esperararon un día más, para informar a Peter, quien aceptó. Como al día siguiente Sirius fue a su casa, para asegurarse que era de fiar, para ofrecerle protección. La incertidumbre primero y el miedo después al entender el porque Peter no estaba en casa.

Cuando identificó al animago en el periódico. El escape de Azkaban. Lo que había pasado esta noche. Finalmente tomo una decisión, tenia un plan. Salvaría a Sirius. Por que era lo correcto, porque se los debía…. a él, a James, a Lily, a Remus…. y a Harry.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

252, ahora si, menos que el anterior

Ciao, bss, bye


	8. Cerdo

ZOO CHINO

AUTORA: Leslie R. Black S. Lupin

PERSONAJES: Albus, Remus, Poppy Pomfrey.

ADVERTENCIAS: Spoilers.

COMENTARIOS: Viñetas separadas, aunque no completamente independientes inspiradas en la Tabla "Horóscopo Chino" de Retos a la carta, la comunidad de LJ, atemporales y no necesariamente conectadas entre si, todas desde el punto de vista de Albus.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares, etc., pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la WB, no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo busco divertirme un rato.

Summary: Una noche perdida y al despertar el dolor de saber –o creer- que el amor de su vida se ha ido, esta vez para siempre.

8.- Cerdo.

El hombre de cabello castaño se levantó bruscamente, como despertando de una pesadilla.

-Tranquilo Remus- colocó una mano sobre la pierna del mas joven –todo esta bien.- Los ojos dorados le devolvieron una mirada llena de temor y de un dolor tan grande como el que él mismo sufría desde hacia décadas, conocía y entendía perfectamente la razón del sufrimiento del otro.

-Yo…- el licántropo sollozó y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

-Él esta bien- le dijo en voz baja –está a salvo- el rostro lloroso de Remus lo miró, sus ojos llenos de duda. –Harry y Hermione lo salvaron- le explicó al licántropo todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. Al final logró convencerlo de que era cierto.

-Pero- Remus temblaba –ataque a alguien, recuerdo la sangre, la carne entre mis dientes.-

-Cierto. Pero nada de que preocuparse. Le repondremos el cerdo que mataste a la señora Johanson- el castaño lo miró agradecido. –Mira- señaló la ventana. Una pequeña lechuza estaba en la ventana. –La prueba de que Sirius está bien- se acercó y desató la carta. Abrió el sobre, saco dos sobres mas pequeños. Tomo uno, lo puso en un bolsillo de su túnica y le extendió el otro a Remus.

El joven lo abrió desesperado, poco a poco la tensión dejo sus facciones, y una tenue sonrisa apareción en su rostro. Albus se encaminó a la puerta.

-Gracias- se volvió ligeramente. La mirada color miel era intensa. Asintió. Sabia que no era solo por lo del cerdo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Total de 251 palabras.

Ciao, bss, bye


	9. Mono

ZOO CHINO

AUTORA: Leslie R. Black S. Lupin

PERSONAJES: Albus y Minerva.

ADVERTENCIAS: Spoilers.

COMENTARIOS: Viñetas separadas, aunque no completamente independientes inspiradas en la Tabla "Horóscopo Chino" de Retos a la carta, la comunidad de LJ, atemporales y no necesariamente conectadas entre si, todas desde el punto de vista de Albus.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares, etc., pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la WB, no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo busco divertirme un rato.

9.- Mono

-Albus- los ojos azules estaban fijos en una revista muggle, una horrorosa portada color amarillo era todo lo que Minerva observaba. –Albus- llevaba cinco minutos tratando de llamar la atención del director. –Albus- perdió la paciencia, acompaño el nombre con un golpe en el escritorio.

-Querida Minerva- los azules ojos la miraron escrutadores –¿Sucede algo malo?- sin atisbo de asombro le preguntó el hombre.

-Potter y Malfoy- fue toda la explicación.

-Tendríamos que hacer algo con ellos ¿no crees?- y se volvió a sumergir en su revista. La profesora se dio la vuelta y se fue, suficientemente ofendida. Albus la observó mientras caminaba a la salida.

Minerva conservaba mucha fuerza, bueno, era joven aun. ¿Qué son 75 años para una bruja de su poder? Albus sonrió. El artículo que leía era sobre diferentes especies de primates. Interesante, muy interesante. Le gustaba mucho esa revista, era realmente instructiva.

Tenía una pequeña idea rondándole en su brillante cabeza. Los primates sobre los que leía. Minerva compartía algunas características con ellos. Definitivamente era encantadora, los animalillos esos eran lindos en su animalesca manera. Inteligentes; ni que dudar. Educados; de manera impactante. Trabajaban bien en equipo; Minera era una excelente líder, sabia ver lo mejor de cada uno y aprovecharlo, cualquier actividad en equipo que emprendiera, salía bien.

Se rió.

Había algo que Minera definitivamente NO compartía con los sociables animales: Sentido del humor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

230 palabras, espero mantenerme alrededor de esta cifra.

Ciao, bss, bye


	10. Tigre

ZOO CHINO

AUTORA: Leslie R. Black S. Lupin

PERSONAJES: Albus y Harry

ADVERTENCIAS: Spoilers.

COMENTARIOS: Viñetas separadas, aunque no completamente independientes inspiradas en la Tabla "Horóscopo Chino" de Retos a la carta, la comunidad de LJ, atemporales y no necesariamente conectadas entre si, todas desde el punto de vista de Albus.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares, etc., pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la WB, no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo busco divertirme un rato.

Sumary: Un felino, similar al león, pero no igual, los tigres son más desconfiados y ligeramente más astutos, el león es solitario por naturaleza, los tigres trabajan en equipo, se defienden unos a otros, contra cualquier depredador.

10.- Tigre

El partido de quidditch próximo era Slytherin contra Gryffindor. Si tan solo el equipo verde se valiera mas de los talentos de sus integrantes y menos de jugadas sucias se dijo a si mismo Albus.

Estaba observando el entrenamiento del equipo de los leones. Harry volaba por encima de los demás. Buscando perezosamente la snitch.

Harry. El chico era fantástico, en muchos sentidos. Era leal, vaya que si. Todos sabían que no debían meterse con sus amigos; el joven Malfoy en particular gustaba de hacerlo. Valiente hasta la muerte, el anciano esperaba que no tuviera que llegar hasta ese extremo. Líder nato.

Se parecía mucho al animal de su escudo; y sin embargo.

No veía a Harry como un león totalmente. Después de todo. El sombrero había considerado enviarlo a Slytherin.

Un tigre. Justo eso. Los tigres son felinos, claro, la característica elegancia. Harry; a pesar de sus ademanes desgarbados, no podía negar la sangre Potter que corría por sus venas, sangre pura. Además, los tigres son mas sociables, desconfiados, pero aun así, viven en sociedad. Y lo mas importante, son astutos.

Si, definitivo Harry era un tigre. Y continuó viendo el partido mientras comía caramelos de limón

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Menos de 200 palabras, chido.

Ciao, bss, bye


	11. Dragón

ZOO CHINO

AUTORA: Leslie R. Black S. Lupin

PERSONAJES: Albus, Draco y Severus

ADVERTENCIAS: Spoilers.

COMENTARIOS: Viñetas separadas, aunque no completamente independientes inspiradas en la Tabla "Horóscopo Chino" de Retos a la carta, la comunidad de LJ, atemporales y no necesariamente conectadas entre si, todas desde el punto de vista de Albus.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares, etc., pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la WB, no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo busco divertirme un rato.

Sumary: Una misión suicida y peligrosa, sobre todo para aquellos que se ponen en el camino de alguien desesperado.

11.- Dragón

-Te ha dicho cual es la misión-

-El chico ya no me confía nada- el dolor de Severus le dolia también. –Creo que Bellatrix ha hecho un buen trabajo con el, persuadiéndolo- el anciano mago suspiró, Draco estaba complicando mas las cosas, o tal vez no tanto.

-Trata de nuevo- instó al profesor. –Debe hacerse a un lado, es demasiado joven Severus-

-Debemos ayudarlo Albus. Lo necesita- el otro asintió. Severus llevaba toda la razón. El mas joven salió del despacho.

Draco. Pobre chico. Sometido a demasiado. Tal vez en ese momento se encontraba mas atormentado; incluso, que el mismo Harry.

Dragón. Su madre había acertado con el nombre. El animal protector del joven Malfoy lo representaba acertadamente. Draco estaba dispuesto a todo por su familia. Debian aprovechar eso, era la manera de acercarse a el.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wow, super drabble, cierto, solo 136 palabras. Voy mejorando, jiji.

Ciao, bss, bye


	12. Buey

ZOO CHINO

AUTORA: Leslie R. Black S. Lupin

PERSONAJES: Albus y sus recuerdos

ADVERTENCIAS: Spoilers.

COMENTARIOS: Viñetas separadas, aunque no completamente independientes inspiradas en la Tabla "Horóscopo Chino" de Retos a la carta, la comunidad de LJ, atemporales y no necesariamente conectadas entre si, todas desde el punto de vista de Albus.

Por fin, la ultima viñeta.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares, etc., pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la WB, no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo busco divertirme un rato.

Summary: "Los extraño", por que los que amas pueden ser inalcanzables, no solo por haberse marchado de este mundo, existen muchos tipos de soledad.

12.- Buey

_-Eres fuerte querido Brian, muy fuerte, como un toro- su madre le decía eso a menudo, acompañado de una sonrisa franca y contagiosa, mientras le ofrecía un pastelillo que acababa de hornear –tus favoritos- le susurraba cómplice._

_Albus mordía el pastelillo y a cada mordida el postre cambiaba de sabor, de chocolate a cajeta, luego un poco más dulce y sabía a vainilla, después a fresa, su mama era fantástica._

_Luego Aberforth entraba corriendo con su padre a unos metros. Venían del Callejón Diagon, habían ido por un par de cosas._

_-Mira Al, mira- exclamaba su pequeño hermano mientras intentaba levantar un; al parecer, pesado paquete, de los tantos que había traído su padre. Entonces Percival le sonreiría a su hijo mayor, y después besaría Kendra, en ese momento es cuando su madre les daría la gran noticia: Venia una nueva integrante a la familia._

El pensamiento se desvaneció. Albus cerró los ojos, impidiendo que las lágrimas cayeran. Por que ya había llorado lo suficiente. Por que recordar dolía, pero era la única manera de tenerlos con el aunque fuera un ultimo instante, en un recuerdo viejo, y guardado por tanto tiempo.

Por que no importaba que tan fuerte fuera. Cuan curtido estuviera por la vida.

Percival; su padre. Kendra; su madre. Arianna; su pequeña hermana. Aberforth; su hermano pródigo. Gellert; su único amor.

El simplemente los extrañaba. Y eso nunca cambiaría.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Es la primera tabla que termino. Ahora me pondré a trabajar en la nueva. Espero verlos ahí.

Ciao, bss, bye


End file.
